Life: From Bakuras point of view
by Elricsgurl1989
Summary: Bakura is stuck at Yugi's house for a party that Kura and Ryou dragged him into. He has to find a way out before it's too late!
1. Strange Beginnings

Chapter 1: Strange Beginnings

I woke up to a light shaking and a soft whisper, "Bakura..wake up.." I grumbled at the sound and pulled a pillow over my head to drown out the noise. I slowly opened one eye to look at the time...7 o'clock! I'm use to waking up at 12 not 7! Whoever it was that tried to wake me..just messed with the wrong guy.

I felt someone come under the blankets and wrap their arms around me. I slowly opened one of my chocolate brown eyes, that came in contact with ice blue eyes. I jumped a little, but smirked to myself, seeing Kura there. She gently leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips, "Good morning Baku, did you sleep well?" I snarled at the name, "Don't call me that and I would have slept better if a certain someone didn't try to wake me up and freakin' seven in the morning on a Saturday!" She looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry 'Kura..."her blue eyes clouded with tears.

I gently pulled her against me and caressed her hair, something I don't do to just anyone, "It's fine dear, and by the way..who was the one that was shaking me?" Her cheeks suddenly became a soft pink, "It was Ryou..he wanted to tell you that you have to get ready–" I broke her off, my eyes going into slits, "Ready for what?" I snarled. She recoiled slightly and shakily responded, "T-to Yugi's...part.." I snarled and held her tighter against me, managing to get a squeak from her, "Who agreed to this so called..party..?" She looked into my brown eyes, "Ryou did..he thought you would like to come with us.." I sighed and crossed my arms over my bare chest, "Feh whatever..just get out of my sight before I get more mad."

She nodded slowly and moved out from the warm covers, causing the light to shine through, blinding me. I snarled and pulled the blankets off, getting up and putting some clothes on. I slowly treaded over to Ryou and grabbed him by the shirt collar, "If this party doesn't go well..I'm blaming it on you my dear hikari.."I snarled warningly. He squeaked and hid behind Kura, peeking out from behind her.

I smirked, walking to the couple, circling my arms around her slender waist, "And you.." I kissed her lips softly, "You better behave like a normal person..Or you'll have me to deal with.."She squeaked softly and nodded, returning the gesture, wrapping her arms around my neck. I grinned and parted from my position, going downstairs to eat breakfast. I slowly placed my foot on the cool linoleum, my foot recoiling from the cold. I slowly strolled over to the so called 'fridge' and inspected it's contents, wondering what there was to eat in it.

I settled on an egg and some bacon. I glared at the bacon, "Now..how do I cook this..?" I slowly put it into a pan and turned the stove on, attempting to cook the meat. When I thought it was ready I took it off with a flat thing that Kura calls a "spatula" and put it onto a plate, sitting down at the table and begging to wolf down the food like an animal.

By the time I was finished my food, everyone was ready to leave to Yugi's party. Kura slowly opened the door, letting a cold breeze come in, sending shivers down my back. I held my jacket closed tightly around me and stepped outside, into the cold October weather. I reached over and took hold of what I thought was Kura's hand, walking down the road with her, Ryou in tow.

I had a feeling..I wasn't gonna like these two nights at Yugi's party..


	2. Trouble at Yugi's house

Chapter 2: Trouble at Yugi's house

We finally arrived at that stupid midget's house..why does he have to live so far! We slowly walked up to the door and Ryou knocked on it lightly..jeez he doesn't knock loud..I hope they didn't hear him..because I don't want to go in..ok they heard him..I mean..I barely did. I came face to face with a man with ruby coloured eyes. I glared at him and snorted, "Hello Pharaoh." He snarled and replied, "Tomb Robber."The little midget named Yugi whimpered, "Guys..please don't start.." Ryou nodded in agreement, "You guys can settle this later..when we're inside..it's cold out here.." I glared at Yami and pushed past him, mumbling, "Move it Pharaoh." I quickly went over to the couch and jumped on it, landing on something hard that burst out, "OW GET OFF ME YOU FOOL OR I SHALL CALL UPON THE POWER OF RA!" I looked down and came face to face with a lavender-eyed, blond psycho. I snarled and pushed him off the couch, "Get off, this is my couch now." He blinked and whined, moving over to his yami. His yami looked over to me and gave me a death glare. I shrugged and ignored it, feh, he didn't scare me..stupid psycho.

What it seemed like a couple of hours later, the other two accompanied by the Pharaoh and his light came into the room. One of hyper blond's..probably the darker one, came over and pounced on Kura, knocking her to the ground and smothering her with kisses. She giggled hyperishly and hugged him, "Marik-kun! How are you?" He smirked and held her close, "Good Kura-san, and yourself?" I snorted, "Break up your love fest and take it somewhere else, your disgusting me." Kura rolled her eyes, "Oh Bakura..grow up..your just jealous." I snarled, "ME? JEALOUS! HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Ryou sighed and went to talk to Yami's light and left me by myself in the corner, staring at everyone.

After everyone greeted us, well mainly the hyper blue-eyed girl and my light, we all sat down talking to each other, well not me..I was still in my corner. Marik jumped up and burst out, "OK so who wants to play a game!" Everyone looked at each other, then raised their hands. I shrugged and mumbled, "Whatever." Malik go up and looked around the room, "Ok..we're gonna play..STRIP POKER!" Joey's eyes became wide, "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?" I mumbled, "Do you want me to answer that one?" At that remark, Kura shot me a death glare. I shrugged and put my hands behind my head, not caring one bit.

We started the game on a bad note. Yugi lost his two socks, Yami lost his shirt, Joey lost his jacket and Kura lost her skirt. It was my turn to play and I layed my hand down, "Two of a kind,"I grinned. Kura giggled and put down her hand, "Full house!" Marik grinned and pulled her into her lap, nibbling her ear. She giggled and kissed his cheek. I snarled and looked down, "Stupid psycho blond." I slowly pulled off my left sock and tossed in to the pile in the middle.

At half past 12 we finished the game..sadly..Kura won and I lost..so basically I was naked in front of everyone, well..not really..Kura let me borrow her pillow that she was using to cover her top..man she was hot..WAIT what am I saying! She's ugly..am I getting feelings for Kura...? I shook myself from my thoughts. I opened my eyes, to be staring into ice blue ones, "Hello Baku!" she giggled hyperishly. I jumped a little and pulled her to me, "Hello..Kura.."I smirked. She giggled and cuddles against me, "Ello Baku-chan!" I made a face, "Don't call me that.."I warned. She grimaced and looked at the ground, "Sorry.."she got up and went over to Marik and Malik, settling down beside them and I heard her whisper, "Can I bunk with you guys?" and I heard Marik reply, "Of course you can,"with a evil grin on his face..god I hate him. I snorted and curled up on the couch, pulling the blankets over my head. I peeked out a little, to see the psycho's cuddling with MY girlfriend..what am I saying..? My girlfriend? Man I have to stop doing that..I rolled over and after five minutes fell asleep.

I don't know what time it was, but I woke up and found Kura putting cherries in Ryou's hair. I glared at her but said nothing, feh, what did I care? It was just my light..Wait..there's something oozing down my neck..is that..ICE CREAM! I snarled and shot up, grabbing the closest person to me by the neck and pulling them to me, the person turning out to be Marik, "How DARE you put Ice Cream in my hair!"I spat, "Your gonna be put to death for this!" I shot a very mad glare at the blond. He giggled and took a cherry, putting it in the ice cream, and popped it into his mouth. I snarled in disgust and dropped him on the floor, storming into the kitchen to get myself cleaned up..stupid tomb keeper..

After I finished washing my hair out in the sink, I came back in and found them gone. I wondered where they went so I curiously creped upstairs to see what they were up to. I found Malik writing on Yami's back..serves him right..Marik handcuffing Joey to the bed and Kura stealing Tea's clothes. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Kura, wrapping my arms around her waist, "Hello Kura dear"I cooed softly into her ear. She jumped a little, but smiled, "Hi 'Kura"she kissed my cheek softly. I smirked and nibbled her ear, "Up to mischief again are you..?" She nodded hyperishly and showed him Tea's stolen clothes. I grinned and got an idea, "Since your so good at stealing..do you think you could steal something for..me?" Her eyes brightened and she nodded, "I'll do anything for you.." I smirked at that and explained to her that I wanted her to steal the millennium puzzle for me from Yami. She reluctantly agreed and went off to do her task.

A couple of minutes later Kura came back with my prize in her hands. I smirked evilly and took it from her, putting it around my neck and kissing her softly, "Thank you.." I held her close and stroked her hair. I think now this party is gonna be a lot more fun!

A/N: Phew it took me a while..but I got it..this is for my friend James! Here ya go James! Enjoy!


	3. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Life From Bakura's POV

Chapter 3

I smirked, as I stood there caressing the prize that I had just gotten from that girl. She is of use to me, I think I'm going to keep her around for quite a while. I quickly made my way out of the room, as I heard a scream and a curse from the Pharaoh and his wench.

I slid down the banister and made my way to the living room, sitting down on the sofa and pretending like nothing happened.

The Pharaoh stormed into the room and shot a death glare at me, "YOU...did you take my puzzle from around my neck, you tomb robber?!" he snarled, moving closer to me.

I smirked and looked into his gaze, "Why would _I_ do something like that?" I grinned and played with the chain that held the puzzle mockingly in front of him.

He glared daggers at me, "Because you're a tomb robber that's why..hand me back my puzzle right now or you'll suffer the consequences!"

I laughed, "You really think I'm scared of you..I think NOT!" I put the puzzle around my neck and ran for it, running up the stairs into the washroom, locking the door behind me.

I heard the Pharaoh storm up the stairs and pound on the door, "Come out here right now or I'll break the door down and beat you to a pulp!"

I rolled my eyes, "Stop with your empty threats Pharaoh, they are useless to me.." I sighed.

He snarled, "Fine...if you don't open this door and hand back my puzzle I'll do bad things to your little girlfriend Jenn.."

My eyes turned into slits, "You touch her and you die Pharaoh.." I thought for a moment to myself..((wait..why do _I _care what happens to that girl..am I really falling in love with her or am I losing it?))

I heard the girl cry for help, as the Pharaoh took hold of her slender arm, "I have the girl, if you don't give my item I will hurt her.." I heard her fall to the ground after those last words.

Snarling, I threw open the door and gripped my hands tightly around his neck, chocking him, "You'll pay for what you have done you foolish Pharaoh!"

After a while I felt him go limp in my clutched hands, so I threw him on to the ground, kneeling down next to Jenn, looking at her, "You alright? I hope that ass didn't hurt you.." I glared.

She slowly looked up at me, her ice blue eyes clouded with tears, "I'm fine, just a sprained rib maybe or a sprained wrist, I don't know.." a tear slowly slid down her pale cheek.

I gently lifted her off the ground bridal style and carried her to the nearest room, laying her down gently on the bed, laying a warm cloth on her wrist, "You'll be ok..hollar if you need me.." I slowly walked out, closing the door behind me.

I made my way downstairs, stepping over the Pharaoh's body and plopped onto the couch, turning on the TV to see what was on.

I turned my head to come face to face with one of the psycho blonds. I glared and pushed him away, "What the hell you want you psycho freak.." I snarled.

He grinned at me, "I have a name..it's Marik and I want your girlfriend!" he giggled and hugged me, a goofy expression on his face.

I rolled my eyes and returned my gaze to the television, "Do whatever you want, she's not my girlfriend so I frankly don't give a flying fuck.."

The psycho got up and swiftly made his way to the girls room, sending a scream of agony down the hallway and into the living room where I sat.

I snarled and ran up the stairs two at a time, kicking the door open and pulling the blond off her, "Just because she's not my girlfriend does not mean you can lay a hand on her or cause her pain.."I glared at him, clutching the back of his slender neck with my strong hand.

He squeaked and tried to get away, trying to bite at my arm with his sharp teeth, "Unhand me you vile creature or I'll put a curse on you and your loved ones..or just bite you.." he grinned.

I sighed and threw him against the wall, thinking to myself again..((why do I even care what happens to this human girl..I have better things to worry about like where to get the next millennium item..))

I slowly turned my gaze to the person in question and spotted two shining bracelets on her wrists with the eye of Anubis on each of them.

I grinned evilly, realizing they were the millennium bracelets, one of the rare millennium items and it was right there within my grasp.

I quietly snuck over to her bedside and kneeled down, making sure she was asleep. When I was sure she was, I clamped my hand around the bracelet, and began to slowly and carefully remove the object from her wrist.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me, "What are you doing Bakura..why are you trying to take my millennium bracelets?" she questioned, a frown on her pale face.

I bit my lip and removed my hand from her wrist, "I was uh..making sure it was securely on your wrist so it won't fall off..or something.." I faked a smile.

The girl slowly sat up and glared at me, "You weren't trying to see if it was securely on..you were trying to steal it!" she got up and stormed out the room, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

I went to go stop her but stopped myself and sat on the bed, putting my face in my hands, "What is wrong with me..this girl..she makes me feel happy inside..why am I trying to hurt her..why do I feel this way?"

I slowly got up and went down the stairs, quietly making my way into the living room where she sat and perched myself on the arm of the couch, "Listen..I don't say this often..but I'm sorry for trying to steal your item..I don't know what got over me..I.." I gulped.

She glared up at me, "You what? You wanted it to use in your evil schemes to take over the world and hurt other people?!"

I shook my head and took her hand, "I...I love you.." I looked away, ready to have a swift hand across my cheek.

Gently, I felt a hand go onto my shoulder and tighten, "You..you love me? I thought you didn't love anyone but yourself.." I felt her hand tighten even more.

I turned to face her, "No..I love you ok? I've never felt this way about someone before and I can't explain what this feeling is..all I know is I care a lot about you and I love you.."

I watched as her face softened at my words, "I..I don't know what to say..I care a lot about you too Bakura, I never thought you'd feel this way about me..but all I know it..I love you too.." she slowly pressed her warm lips against mine, sending a shiver down my spine.

I carefully placed my arms around her slender body and held her close, closing my eyes and returning the gesture, rubbing her back gently as I did.

I felt her body loosen, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pull away from our caress and smiled warmly at me, "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day Bakura the Tomb Robber would have feelings other then himself.." she grinned.

I looked at her sourly, "Well..don't get use to it, I don't show feelings when people are around or kiss people in public and such.." I looked away, a faint blush on my tan face.

She giggled and hugged me close to her, "I won't tell anyone Bakura..well maybe Marik and Malik..and possibly Ryou, but that's about it.." she smiled at me.

I growled and held her tightly against me, "Under any circumstance will you not tell those two psycho's that we are in love..or dating for that matter..am I clear?" I glared, poking her nose.

She gulped and nodded, burying her face in my chest, "I won't Baku..but I can tell Ryou right..I mean he's bound to find out sooner or later we're in love and..." she trailed off.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, whatever you can tell him..as long as he doesn't tell anyone about us alright?" I gently released her and plopped down beside her, flicking on the televion.

She sighed happily and laid her head on my shoulder, holding my arm gently and closed her eyes.

I smirked a little and placed a soft kiss on her head, turning my attention back to the television. After a few minutes I flicked it off and put an arm around her, holding her gently against me and using a hand to play softly in her smooth hair.

She made her way onto my lap and laid her head on my shoulder, cuddling closer to me and closing her eyes once again.

I chuckled and held her gently against me, making sure no one saw what was happening and reached over, turning off the light and checking the clock that read two a.m.

I yawned and made myself comfortable, placing one last kiss on her head and fell into a deep slumber only to be awakened by a soft tap on my shoulder, which was Jenn that had already awakened.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock that read nine a.m. I yawned and sat up, rubbing my head, "Where the heck is everyone..they still sleep?" I asked her, wondering why I cared.

She nodded, "Yea their still asleep, but I think Malik came down a while ago..that's why I woke up.." she moved closer to me.

I shrugged and patted her back, "As long as I'm here that psycho won't lay a finger on you..and if he does he'll pay dearly.." I smirked and closed my eyes again.

I felt her get comfortable and heard her whisper softly into my hair, "I love you Bakura..you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.."

I smirked and kissed her forehead, "Same to you Princess..now go to sleep..you need it.." after those words I fell back into a deep sleep.


End file.
